El beso perfecto
by C.paz
Summary: A Derek no le importaba no haber dado su beso perfecto, hasta que Spencer entró por la puerta.


**Disclaimer:** _Criminal Minds_ no me pertenece ni en mis sueños, es de propiedad legal de sus dueños. Solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretención sin ninguna retribución monetaria.

**Advertencia:** Puede ser que haya un poco, solo un poco de OoC. Perdón si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica, pero mi querido Word se volvió loco y me está corrigiendo todas las palabras (absolutamente todas).

_**El **__**beso**__** perfecto.**_

Derek Morgan, agente del FBI, guapo moreno que deslumbra a hombres y mujeres por igual, ha besado algunas veces. Bueno, varias. Tal vez muchas... En realidad demasiadas veces a varias personas. ¿Cuál es el problema de esto? Ninguno, es perfectamente normal que una persona que no tiene una relación estable quiera probar diversas opciones, el problema para Derek Morgan es que aún no puede decir que ya ha tenido su "beso perfecto".

Ha besado desenfrenadamente en fiestas.

Ha besado salvajemente (con uno que otro mordisco) teniendo sexo.

Ha besado de mala forma estando ebrio (de esas que no puedes cordinar bien porque realmente no tienes control de tus músculos).

Ha besado tiernamente las (pocas) veces que ha tenido una cita real.

Ha dado piquitos de "buenas noches" cuando va a dejar a la chica de turno a casa.

Ha dado el beso de "buenos días" las pocas veces que se ha quedado hasta el otro día.

Ha besado por penitencias de un juego.

Ha besado porque la chica estaba linda y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Ha besado por gusto y por aburrimiento, pero en ninguno de ellos ha besado porque sienta la necesidad de besar a esa persona solo para sentir que es real su presencia. Nunca porque sintiese que es su válvula de escape. Nunca porque ese beso lo creyera su tanque de oxígeno. Pero el meollo del asunto no es cuantas veces ni porqué Derek ha besado, el asunto de fondo es que no ha encontrado quien le bese de una manera tan espectacular que lo deje loco, que lo haga querer besar a esa persona más de una noche.

Derek ha besado a hombres y mujeres en su vida. Todos desconocidos. Todos han sido un rostro sin nombre. Un nombre sin ganas de un future juntos.

Derek nunca ha buscado a alguien para acoplarse a sus necesidades, sino mas bien a alguien que se amolde a las suyas propias. Todo iba bien para él de esa forma, no había necesidad de más, hasta que un día todo cambió.

Spencer entró por la puerta junto con la urgencia de Derek de satisfacer las necesidades de alguien más.

El beso perfecto tardó en llegar. En verdad el primer beso demoró. Años (de indirectas, miradas intensas entre ambos, de preocupación extrema por los dos). Pero eso no lo hizo menos perfecto, ni siquiera el lugar, ni el estado de ambos, ni la situación, ni nada le quitó perfección a las sensaciones que surgieron en los dos chicos.

Penelope les propuso a sus amigos reunirse en una casa en vez de un bar. Después de todas las penurias que han visto en el trabajo no pueden evitar querer sentirse personas normales al menos un par de horas estando entre amigos, alcohol y risas. Se sienten como niños de dieciséis años en una fiesta a la que fueron sin permiso de sus padres.

Emily propuso jugar "verdad o reto". Todos aceptaron. Muchas risas, muchas verdades vergonzosas, muchos retos realizados y otros declinados a cambio de un gran sorbo de alcohol después, los sentidos ya estaban entumesidos.

-Derek, verdad o reto.

-Reto, preociosa.

-Te reto a... A besar a Specer.

Carcajadas por doquier. Rostro carmesí del doctor. Mirada hambrienta del moreno. Hasta ese segundo ninguno había dado su "beso perfecto", y este beso distaba mucho de ser parte de un guión de Hollywood, pero para ellos fue perfecto. No por cómo fue, sino porque fue con la persona correcta.

Derek se acercó rapidamente a un cohibido Spencer, lo tomó del rostro ruborizado (nunca supo si por el alcohol o el momento) y lo besó. Uno quería un beso lento y el otro uno rápido. Ambos reían con los sentidos enturbiados por lo que sea que había en sus vasos. Ninguno escuchaba a sus amigos. Uno quería alargar el momento lo máximo posible y el otro, bueno, el otro también. Uno lo quería romántico y el otro salvaje. De novela romántica versus película pornográfica. Descordinación era la palabra precisa para definir el beso según el resto. Siguieron por un par de segundo más hasta que se les hizo imposible seguir conteniendo la risa.

Derek nunca había visto tan desinhibido a Reid. Nunca lo vio tan guapo como al terminar de besarse.

Dejaron pasar el juego, luego de un par de rondas, Aaron fue quien hizo la pregunta clave de la noche y del futuro de sus subordinados.

-Morgan ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-Define el beso con Spencer, y porqué.

Más risas estruendosas de las tres mujeres presentes. Reid adoptó una pose entre desafiando al moreno a decir algo malo y muerto de miedo de que sólo a él le hubiese gustado; mas el mayor solo tenía una respuesta posible para esa pregunta. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarla, solo respondió con la verdad y su sonrisa coqueta.

-Fue el beso perfecto, porque fue con él.

El resto del mundo dejó de existir para Spencer Reid cuando los labios de Derek Morgan volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos, esta vez sin ninguna penitencia de por medio.


End file.
